Fading Stars/Allegiances
DuskClan Leader None Deputy None Medicine Cat(s) Willowfrost - young greyish-white she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Foxscar - russet tabby tom with a big scar from his left shoulder all the way to his tail Sparrowsong - long-haired white she-cat with orange and black tortoiseshell patches and bright green eyes Apprentice, Leafpaw Riversky - long-haired black-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice, Briarpaw Stoatstripe - dark brown tabby tom Streamsplash - short-haired silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Apprentice, Eaglepaw Clawslash - scarred gray tabby tom Apprentice, Woodpaw Birchfeather - pale brown tom Quickfish - gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Brookpaw Ivyleaf - gray-and-white she-cat Stormlightning - mottled dark gray tom Apprentice, Ashpaw Darkstone - gray-black tom Mallowheart - pale gray tom Sweetnose - cream classic tabby she-cat with white ears and paws Stonefang - solid blue-grey tom Apprentices Brookpaw - gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes Leafpaw - light brown striped she-cat with cream muzzle, chest, front paws and and rings around orange eyes Briarpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with thick black stripes, a snub nose that sits high on her face, small ears and amber eyes Eaglepaw - dark brown tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes Woodpaw - dark brown tom with short tail with green eyes Ashpaw - pale gray tom with darker patches with blue eyes Stonepaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes Queens Smoketail - short-haired dark gray she-cat with fluffy tail, mother of Foxscar's kits, Breezekit (brown tabby she-kit with white paws and underbelly) and Featherkit (short-haired silver tabby she-kit with darker silver stripes and fluffy tail) Swanfeather - beautiful white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, expecting Stormlightning's kits Colorpelt - pretty mottled calico she-cat with all shades of brown, cream and ginger, mother of Birchfeather's kits, Mousekit (dark brown tabby tom-kit), Honeykit (light brown striped she-cat) and Cloudkit (pale gray-and-white tom-kit) Elders Daisyfall - creamy-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes Spiderclaw - gray-black tom Pearheart - tortoiseshell tom with pale cream underbelly Brindlepatch - mottled gray tabby she-cat DawnClan Leader Featherstar - pale gray tabby she-cat Deputy Splashwing - creamy-brown tom Medicine Cat(s) Mistshadow - silver she-cat with clear blue eyes Warriors Windblaze - brown tabby tom Hollysong - mottled black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Larkpaw (dark gray-and-white tom) Shortbranch - tabby tom Apprentice, Dapplepaw (flecked gray she-cat) Mole-ear - brown-and-white tom Petalsnow - small white she-cat Queens Smallbird - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and muzzle, mother of Splashwing's kits, Shrewkit (brown tom-kit) and Nightkit (black-and-white she-kit) Elders Leafbreeze - gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes Parsleynose - brown tom with pale brown spots on his back MorningClan Leader Agilestar - black-and-white tom Deputy Cedarleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat(s) Ryefoot - very pale brown tabby tom Apprentice, Rabbitpaw (gray-brown tabby she-cat) Warriors Bramblethorn - black-and-white she-cat Dapplefoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark holly-green eyes Cloudwhisker - fluffy tan tom with bright green eyes and long, drooping white whiskers Coppersong - black tom with white paws, a unique white star-like shape on forehead and coppery amber eyes Sedgebrook - light brown tabby tom with a nicked ear and green eyes Skyleaf - white she-cat with one black paw and azure blue eyes Hazelfall - smoky grey tom with faint tabby stripes and violet eyes Queens Ambersplash - light brown she-cat with darker patches and purple eyes, mother of Coppersong's kits: Ravenkit, a fluffy black tom with green eyes, and Featherkit, a fluffy black and white she-kit with golden eyes Firebreeze - sleek white she-cat with burning amber eyes, expecting Hazelfall's kits Elders Flamepool - dark grey tom with lighter grey patches and has one green eye, one amber eye Meadowleap - fluffy black she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks around muzzle from age NightClan Leader Russetstar - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Deputy Sorrelstep - long-legged calico she-cat with midnight blue eyes Medicine Cat(s) Shimmergaze - sleek dark grey she-cat with shimmering amber eyes Warriors Pebbleflight - speckled grey tom with a strange, unusual scar on flank and bright blue eyes Timberpelt - brown tabby tom with darker stripes, a cream chest and belly and amber eyes Deerfrost - long-haired white tom with black paws and tail; ice blue eyes and a pink nose Willowleap - huge, muscular, long-haired white tom with yellow eyes and a broad, flattened face; large scar on forehead Goldensnow - small, lithe, sleek light brown she-cat with with amber eyes and white paws Cloudsong - tiny, long-haired grey she-cat with blue eyes and very long whiskers Queens Feathersky - dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pebbleflight's kits, Pidgeonkit, a black tom with silver streaks and pale yellow eyes, and Tawnykit, a light grey tabby she-kit with enormous blue eyes and a giant tawny tail Icetear - small tortoiseshell she-cat with huge white paws, black ears and golden eyes, mother of Timberpelt's kit, Silverkit, a sleek, lithe dappled pale grey she-kit with blue eyes Elders Shadowrose - solid ginger she-cat with green eyes and powerful haunches, bottom lip and muzzle tinged with darker grey fur Shellbreeze - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thin, patchy fur